The Dog and The Wolf
by JustCallMeHalez
Summary: Inuyasha's best friend has a crush on Sesshomaru. But Inu-no-Tashio has been lusting over her since he first smelt her. The lust that follows is dramatic and confusing. Who will get the girl? Will Sesshomaru find a pet? Or will the pet be his father's? Who knows, come find out ;
1. I can't wait

The Dog & The Wolf

Aika sighed softly. Her pales arms crossed on top of her wooden desk. She honestly hated school with a passion. It was supremely stupid, if you asked her opinion, which most people didn't. Her pale colored chin, rested upon her forearms, as her emerald eyes scanned the classroom. She hated waiting. Although her best friend Inuyasha tended to make her do just that, twenty-four-fucking-seven.

Inuyasha Taisho had been her friend, for going on 3 years. Strangely enough, they had met in the one place they hated most, the principles office. Myscheivious eyes meeting across the stuffy room, Aika had sent a wink his way. Surprisingly he had got the message, and within five minutes, they had tied the principle up with jumping rope (thanks to a 2nd grader) and were running from the police. The perfect start to a perfect friendship. There weren't many Hanyou's around, since the demons hated humans and humans feared demons, so that probably has some significance as to why they are inseprable. Well, inseprable when Inuyasha was dry fucking his girlfriend. Kagome and Aika got along well too, except Kagome was a goody-two-shoes and Aika, well, wasn't.

Today was the first day of the rest of her life. Or at least thats what she called it. Today was the first time in two and a half years that she would meet Inuyasha's brother face to face. Did I mention that Aika has a huge crush on Sesshomaru. As in, Sesshy+Aika=Love decorated her homework each day. Inuyasha on the other hand, wasn't fond of his brother and didn't want his best friend messing around with him. If it wasn't for Inuyasha's father, who answered the phone a couple days ago, she still wouldn't be meeting the love of her young but passionate life.

A giggle erupted from purple painted lips, just at the mere thought of meeting the agsty adult. Lifting emerald colored eyes, she watched her best and only friend saunter in, almost an hour late for class. He was cloaked in the stench of Kagome's lust, obviously they had just finished having a romp. The succulent smirk upon the half demon's face made that assumption a fact, at least to Aika, who know him so well. She found the way those two went at it, kind of strange, although she couldn't say she didn't wish she could do the same with a certain silver haired adult. Her long silky black tail flicked with excitement just at the thought. Oh, she couldn't wait until school was over and done with.

Inuyasha nodded smugly in her direction before taking his seat across from her. The stench of sex was more obvious than ever, it became even worse as Inuyasha opened his legs and reclined back. Gross. The demons in the class snorted and rolled their eyes in disgust, while the humans didn't know what was happening. "Locker room fuck" Inuyasha mouthed to her, as he noticed her raised eyebrow. Aika nodded exageratedly, as if that explained everything. Aika herself was a virgin, but once she lost it, she was sure she would be just as obsessed about sex as those two were.

"Are we still on for tonight?"she asked, tail twitching behind her. Aika had woken up early this morning, to be ready. She was going to go straight to Inuyasha's house after school, so he didnt have time to change his little mind. After a subtle change of clothing of course. Her long red hair, which was usually loose and wavy with weird and random curls everywhere, was straightened perfectly. She had used a whole bottle of hairspray, but had kept it soft by running a brush through it for an hour afterwards. She had actually used make-up today. Purpley-red lipstick on her lips, that matched Sesshomaru's markings perfectly. Her eyes were glamed up with mascara and blue eyeliner, her cheeks a bright pink. Men liked a woman with a bit of color, unfortunately, Aika was naturally as pale as a ghost, so the pink on her face was a bit exagerated. Unfortunately, she had to wear her black and white unifrom for school, but she had hidden clothes in her bag for her to change into afterschool.

Inuyasha turned to look at her, twisting his face into a snarl. "Is that why you look like a common whore?" he asked, snorting his distaste in the matter. "Just get over him already, I told you, he isn't into half breeds" Inuyasha snapped, turning away. A growl rippled from her chest as her eyes turned to slits. "DONT CALL ME THAT, YOU FUCKING BRAT" she screamed, jumping to her feet, to chase after the already running Inuyasha. He knew better than to call her names, or at least usually did.

"Mr Tashio and Ms Eri" the bitchy human teacher snapped loudly. Both hanyou's froze in their chase, to look at the pudgey woman. "Sit down and pay attention, useless hanyou"s" the teacher demanded, slapping her ruler down on the desk in front of her. Both sets of hanyou ears pin back. Inuyasha sits down with much grumbling. Aika on the other hand, growls threateningly at the female teacher before making her way back to her seat. Bitch.


	2. First Meeting

Aika stumbled down the school steps, toward the awaiting Inuyasha and Kagome. Her strappy red high heels making it a challenge to walk in a straight line. Inuyasha lifted a single brow at her choice of outfit, but didn't say a word. Kagome, who was hanging off his arm, merely smiled in encouragement. She now wore black leather pants, that were low enough in the back that she didn't have to cut a hole for her tail. The pants acentuated her long legs, making her look slimmer and taller. On top, she wore a green halter shirt with loosy ruffles in the front. Just enough to make her look appealing without making her look flashy. The heels would have been a nice touch, making her seem taller than she was and more gracefull, if she knew how to walk in them. Unfortunately she didn't.

Kagome was draped on Inuyasha's arm, a smile across her unpainted lips. Aika was suprised at how beautiful the miko could look without make-up. Kagome wasn't even dressed up. She was merely wearing grey sweatpants and a purple t-shirt with the words "foxy" across the front in sparkles. Nothing impressive. But still, her face radiated a happiness that Aika was sure she could never mimic. Large doe eyes stared up at Inuyasha in complete adoration. Her cheeks blushed with a faint pink that complimented her creamy skin perfectly. She truly was beautiful, inside and out. Frowning slightly at how easily Kagome was beautiful, Aika felt jealousy rise inside her. Trying to ignore the anger stirring within, she turned to the car Inuyasha had called ahead for.

Aika Eri slowly wobbled her way up the steps of the Tashio mansion, thanks to much help from the hand railings. She had wanted to meet Sesshomaru by herself, so she had convinced Kagome and Inuyasha to go in ahead of her. After sufficiate time lasped, she bound up her courage and began her journey toward the door. As she finally reached the gigantic double doors, she paused. Taking a moment to collect her courage for her first meeting with 'THE' Sesshomaru Tashio. Breathing in deeply, she pressed her clawed finger to the doorbell. A bright smile was painted upon her face with purple lipstick, as she trembled with aprehension and excitement.

One of the huge doors slowly began opening imediately. It was almost eerie how the door slowly opened, because there didn't seem to be anyone there that had opened it. A suddne wind that seemed to burst forth from the house, fluttered her long red hair in the breeze. Closing her eyes from the sudden assualt, Aika did her best to rearange herself. When she slowly opened her emerald eyes once more, a silver haired god stood in the door way. He looked extremely alike to Sesshomaru. Same long silk laced with silver hair that reached down passed his hips. Thick chest, and handsome features. Same golden eyes that caught her own and refused to let go. There was only one difference. Aika had only seen Sesshomaru once before, but she knew this twin wasn't Sesshomaru. His kind, warm smile was his dead give away.

His smile was gorgeous and full of warmth. There was a danger there, partly hidden behind those welcoming eyes. It was beautiful and terrorfying in the same breath. Aika could feel her oxygen being dragged from her lungs. As if the male in front of her had forcibly taken it from her. She could imagine him doing just that, with that soft and reassuring smile still upon his pale thin lips. He truly was as gorgeous, if not more than, Sesshomaru.

Trying to remember if Sesshomaru had a twin, a ditzy smile worked its way upon her purple lips. "Uhm, are you Sesshomaru's brother?" she asked at last. Her voice oddly soft and innocent for her loud and wicked nature. The welcoming smile brightened into one of dazzaling quality as he stared down at her with an odd warmth. The warmth she realized, seemed oddly close to fixation, or adoration. But that couldn't be right, she hadn't met the man before in her entire life. "No" he chuckled softly, seeming to get slightly closer to her without even moving an inch. Aika felt an odd jitter of excitement roll through her at the rumbling sound of his voice. It was a weird feeling, but it was as if his voice rolled right through her bones and muscles. Blushing a bright red, that nearly matched her hair, her emerald eyes dropped to his bare feet, which looked oddly delicate.

Feeling a clawed finger crawl under her chin, she felt him push her chin up. If she resisted his claw would go right through the bottom of her mouth. Feeling a strange submissiveness over-take her, she didn't bother to resist, as she turned her eyes back to his. Her blush darkened, to an almost dried-blood color as she stared up into his eyes. It seemed to her, as if he was looking deep within her soul, and storing information inside his head for later. "I am know as Inu-no-Tashio" he murmured softly, his lips barely moving. She felt the odd urge to reach upon her tip-toes and press her lips against his. She didn't think she would mind if this male in front of her was her first kiss, although she had been saving that for Sesshomaru. "You may call me Toga" he rumbled softly, in the blink of an eye, he was leaning down, whispering into her wolf ears "only those that are special to me, are allowed to call me Toga, my pet". Before she could even register the words he had spoke, he was already backed off and leaning against the open door. "What can I do to... sorry, for you?" he asked, chuckling at his obviously intentional mistake. Unsure how to respond, she pulled her chin from his clawed finger.

"Uh, is Inuyasha home?" she asked at last, not daring to look once again into his golden honey eyes. A light seemed to switch on in her mind, as she suddenly realized the most obvious answer. This had to be Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father, Lord Tashio. This was the man that she had spoken to over the phone, the one that had invited her to his mansion. The one she had blabbered her secret crush too, on accident of course. The shocking part was, that this man was gorgeous. She couldn't believe that any man, daiyokai or human, could look that good after living over 7000 years old. She could tell where Sesshomaru got it from.

"Oh, how disappointing" he rumbled softly, his smiling diminishing slightly. "Here I was, hoping you had come all this way to see me" he chuckled softly. As if he only wished it were true. Comtemplating for only a second, to say she had, or not, she decided against it. She was here to see Sesshomaru, everyone knew it, so she couldnt deny it. He reached out a hand for her's, as she stumbled into the cold house. Correcting her movements without a sound, he merely smiled at her. "My pup is in the basement, probably waiting for you, although Miss Kagome is already down there" he explained softly. Holding onto her elbow gently, he guided her to the basement stairs. Strangely enough, she didn't want him to let go of her. She felt like she would fall to her death without the steadiness of his being. "If you get tired of being a third wheel, you are welcome to join me in my study" he said softly, searching to lock his eyes with hers once again. Trying to avoid the intense eye contact, she turned her head away, shunning him, in a sense.

Nodding curtly, he obviously got the message. With a swing of his loose hair, he was striding quickly down the hallway. She idly noticed that his strides were completely silent. Reaching slowly for the door nob, the air suddenly left her lungs. She couldn't be sure, but she could trust it completely. A strong warm chest was pressed against her back. She knew without even thinking that it was Inu-no-Tashio. For unknown reasons, she slowly relaxed against his chest. Invisible arms seemed to wrap around her body, holding her tightly, for only a fraction of a second. As fast as it happened, the feeling of someone behind her was gone. Stumbling backward, she turned to look down the hallway that Toga Tashio had escaped. She couldn't sense or smell him. He obviously wasn't anywhere close. A sigh escaping her lips, she reached for the doornob. Not stopped this time, she slowly made her way down the stairs. Completely unaware of the two sets of golden hued eyes that stared after her retreating form.


	3. Meeting in the kitchen

Aika glared angrily at the ass of her best friend. Inuyasha was now dry humping his girlfriend, and moaning "bitch, my bitch". She was thankful he at least kept his pants on, although she wasn't sure how long that would last. Inuyasha was anything except private and respectful. Bastard. The scent of his lust sent her stomach to curdling. Rolling her emerald eyes and dragging her lips over her fangs in disgust, she carefully rises from the leather sofa. With much stumbling, she slowly makes her way back up stairs. She would rather sit outside than listen to them moan each other's names.

Making her way slowly to the kitchen, she kept her head down and her nose alert. She wanted to scent if either Sesshomaru or Inu-no-Tashio were on their way. She had only been here for about an hour, but she could smell her way to the kitchen. It really wasn't that hard, at least for a half demon. Opening the door slowly, she looked into the huge black and white decorated kitchen. There were pots on the 18 bunner stove, but no one was in the kitchen. Stepping forward, Aika forgot she was wearing high heels. A scream ripped through her as her high heel continued forward, sliding upon the white black tiled floor. The scream was cut short as she felt an arm wrap around her waist, on instinct she closed her eyes before impact.

As sufficent time passed, far long enough for her to hit the ground, she slowly began opening her emerald eyes once again. She finds herself staring at a hairless, broad, muscular pale chest. It has the most perfect red nipples, small with no hair around them. Blushing as she feels the need to rest her cheek upon the chest, she turns her eyes upward. Finding herself looking into lusty golden eyes, her already pale face turns white. Her breath seems to catch in her chest as she stares into his perfect eyes. "Mmm... Mr Tashio..."she gasps shuttering, blushing a dark red in his presance. "Call me Toga" he murmured in a husky voice.

Inu-no-Tashio had been waiting far to long to meet this beautiful half demon. Since that day, three years ago, that his youngest son came home, cloaked in the scent of a female, he was fixed. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her scent, it was like, wild roses, mixed with a hot spice, maybe even tabasko sauce. It intriuged him and pulled him in. He had been yearning to put an image to the scent that plagued him at night. He would masturbate, just from the scent. Her scent sent a spark of lust straight to his loins. He had never wanted anyone or anything so badly in his life. At one of his more desprate times, he had even stolen her textbook, that his pup was borrowing, and sniffed it uncerimoniously as a demoness pleasured him orally. He knew, that night, that nothing would ever be like having the real thing. Since the first day Inuyasha had began coming home in her scent, he had bothered her every day, ordering and even pleading for pictures or anything. The actual fact of meeting her, surprisingly, hadn't even crossed his mind, until he answered the phone that day.

He had been planning on merely growling into the receiver and hanging up the phone, the way he did whenever Kagome called too much. Which seemed to be every time that Inuyasha was in trouble or grounded, which nearly made it every day. The sound of the girls voice instantly started a burning in his loins. He didn't even have to smell her, he knew this was the girl, just by instinct. The whine in her voice, had nearly set him to growling out a moan.

_**~Flash-Back~Flash-Back~Flash-Back~Flash-Back~**_

_The nearly constant shrill ringing of the damned telephone dragged him forcibly from his slumber. Golden eyes opening, already filled with anger, glared at the telephone. The telephone which seemed to be just out of his reached. He was in such a comfortable position, he didn't want to move. At the last ring, he sighed and closed his eyes once again. RING-RING-RING. A snarl ripped through him as he jerked from his comfortable position. Grabbing the stupid cordless phone, her pulled it up to his ear, his lips already curled back to let out a snarl._

_Unknown Girl= Inuyasha? Inuyasha, pleeeeeaaase, please,please,please let me come over, I want to meet Sesshomaru sooooo bad. This isn't fair, please Inuyasha, pleeeeeeeeease._

_Toga's limp cock suddenly went painfully hard. Holding back the grunt of pain that threatened to escape, he closed his eyes. This was her! His breath was coming harder. His fangs grinding together as he tried to keep control of himself. The girl that had kept him hard for over three years, and he was finally able to hear her beautiful child-like voice. She sounded sweet and naive, but with a hard edge that dared a man to cross her. The whine in her voice set his whole body to trembling. He wanted to hold her, to pound into her, to have him for herself. He needed her._

_Toga= This is Inuyasha's Father, Inu-no-Tashio (Said in a gruff grunting voice)_

_Girl= Oh, hello, I'm Aika Eri, is Inuyasha around? _

_Toga= I don't care what my pup has to say, you can come over next thursday night, after school of course. I can't wait to meet you... and I bet my son feels to same way_

_Girl= Oh my lord, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me._

_**~Flash-Back-Ends~Flash-Back-Ends~Flash-Back-Ends~Flash-Back-Ends~**_

Feeling a hardness against her stomach, the short hanyou looked down. A crimson blush tainted her painted cheeks as she saw his hardness pressed against her. A grunt was heard from the male's lips and she watched him roll his hips against her in an upward motion. A heat lowering through her body, she lifts her eyes to his golden orbs. "Uhm, thank you for saving me, sir" she whispered softly, a gulp rolling down her throat. She could feel his fingers slowly tickle their way down her sides. "No problem, and call me Toga" he rumbled huskily. She was getting uncomfotable with the heat radiating down her body. "Can you please let me go" she whispered at last, slightly afraid of the situation.

This was her best friend's father, he shouldn't affect her in such a way. Her heart was racing double time. Her body heating up from his touches. Her long black tail twitching, almost as if in excitement or happiness. But no, she didn't want this. Her sharply pointed wolf ear, lay back against her red hair, in a submissive state.

"No" he growled softly, in answer to her question. He was not about to let her go, after waiting so long to meet her. He yearned for this beautiful vixen, and he would have her. A spike of fear shot through her, as she began fighting in earnest. Her lips peeled back, flashing her fangs, in her fear. A warning snarl rippled shakingly from her form. Her long claws extending towards him, to try to ward him off. Before she could break fear, her wrists thudded against the wall above her head. He held them both in one of his large hands, claws digging into her frail skin. A whine of protest rippled through her as she struggled against his hold, trying to pull away. Leaning down to her ear, Toga let out a loud warning snarl. Warning her to stop acting stupid before this got serious.


End file.
